Illusion
by The Marauders
Summary: Link's Awakening - a angsty, romantic songfic about Link losing a dream and gaining a reality. Link-Marin pairing. By Moony


AN: This is a songfic I wrote using an El Hazard song called "Illusion" (this is the English version) It's Marin-Link, very angsty and mushy, but it has a good ending, I promise. I wrote it because I thought Link's Awakening had the most depressing ending ever. Sure, Link LOOKED happy enough ... but he finally gets a real, obvious love interest and then it turns out she doesn't even exist?? I don't think so, buddy. And I say anyone who supports Link-Zelda didn't actually play Link's Awakening. Marin and Link had something goin' on, and Marin is Malon, so nyeh! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, yada yada yada, no profit, blah blah blah. . .   
  
Illusion  
  
By Moony  
  
She stood on the beach, her silhouette outlined with silver from the reflection of the moon on the distant waves. A light breeze blew by, her red hair flowing behind her as she pulled her shawl tightly around her.   
  
He stood there, admiring her. The way her eyes cast themselves wistfully onto the horizon, the way her breath played across her lips in a soft sigh. His existence revolved around her. All his feelings: yearning to touch her, afraid she might vanish if he did.  
  
All I want to do is hold you, now  
  
Flying together on the wings of the night  
  
Speeding down a skyway in the moonlight  
  
  
  
He approached carefully. The southern shrine had revealed more than he wished to know, and now he had all eight instruments. He would have to leave soon, one way or another. Even if it weren't all a dream, the Windfish would send him off the island. But he was lying to himself, and he knew it. Even the nightmares told him it was all a dream. Marin didn't really exist. Waking the Windfish would take her from him forever.   
  
Why? Why couldn't it be simpler?  
  
Where there are two of us there will be one  
  
With every kiss we know our journey has started  
  
We'll be unafraid and open hearted.  
  
  
  
His footsteps squeaked as he made his way across the sand and she turned, her eyes falling on him.  
  
"Link," she breathed, "I thought you'd gone to wake the Windfish." Her eyes were sad, but a glint of what could almost be hope flashed in them when she regarded him. He couldn't take it. She was too beautiful, too perfect. He realized, now, that she had to be a dream. It was impossible for such perfection to really exist.  
  
In a world of so much confusion  
  
You and I must make this illusion real,   
  
Knowing it's love we feel.  
  
  
  
"Marin," he started, uncertain, "I came to say goodbye." He couldn't be surprised by the grief in his voice. He'd never felt this way before; he didn't think he could survive without her. She reached over, taking his hand, and squeezing it in assurance. He felt his heart skip a few beats.   
  
Stay close to me  
  
You'll forget the city and the troubles of daytime easily  
  
This is the way life should be  
  
  
  
"It's all right." She told him, her voice gentle. "You'll do fine. You'll get off the island no problem." She was trying to soothe and encourage him, thinking he was afraid of the trials that lay before him. He cast his eyes away, wanting to tell her what was really wrong. But he couldn't. He couldn't make her last moments full of fear, not when all he wanted was her happiness. He wanted to hold her, tell her it was all right. He gripped her hand tightly, feeling the turmoil within him.  
  
  
  
No! He didn't need to wake the Windfish! He could stay here with her; he could protect the town from the monsters!  
  
You are the one.   
  
How could I imagine any joy in my life if you are gone?  
  
Let this illusion linger on.  
  
  
  
It had been a month since he'd awoken in her house, since he'd first seen her face, heard her voice ... and now, as a mere figment, she meant more to him than any part of reality. She'd reached out to him, cared for him as more than a Hyrulian hero, but as a boy. And he cared for her as a girl. She was all he wanted. He looked into her eyes, saw the emotion, and he fell apart. His other arm shot out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her towards him. He planted his lips on her own and felt her give in instantly, feeling her melt under his touch. He took in her scent, her taste, pulling her closer and feeling nothing but her warmth, letting himself go. Her arms came up, wrapping around his neck and his newly freed hand found her waist. The shawl slipped from her shoulders and goose pimples rose immediately on her bare arms, but she held on tightly.  
  
Nothing existed. Reality blurred. He was dreaming within a dream. Everything was as it should be.  
  
All I want to do is love you, now  
  
And find a passion we will never forget  
  
Someday I may lose you,  
  
But, baby, not yet.  
  
They sat on the sand, Marin leaning against his side. He refused to believe it. It felt too real, too good, just being with her. He brought an arm around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Don't forget me, Link." She whispered as he did so, and he blinked, frowning and resting his head on hers, breathing into her hair.  
  
There never could be any softer touch  
  
You make me tremble with anticipation  
  
Giving me a lover's inspiration.  
  
  
  
"Hard to do if I see you every day." He said, lightly. He hoped to see her turn to him, smiling. She felt the same way he did, he was sure of it. She wanted him to stay with her.  
  
"Link?" She asked, uncertainly. This was it.  
  
"If I wake the Windfish then I'll have to leave. Marin, I want to stay here with you." He admitted, committing himself. He could live in a dream as long as Marin was by his side. Her eyes were still on the ocean, giving him no hint.  
  
"Do you ever feel like you don't exist?  
  
In a world of so much confusion  
  
You and I must make this illusion real  
  
Knowing it's love we feel.  
  
  
  
He drew in a sharp breath. Could she possibly know what she really was? Then she would definitely want him to stay, if just to keep on living.  
  
"You make me feel ..." She began, her voice breaking, "more real than I've ever felt before. I was so isolated, and then I met you, from somewhere else. You made me believe that I could leave someday. The Windfish has to wake up before I can get my wish, before I can exist beyond the island. This place is lonely, Link. You need a reality beyond it, and I do, too."  
  
This wasn't what he wanted to hear. She didn't know, after all, and she thought she'd have a chance after the Windfish awoke. That wasn't it at all. He knew it was true, though, what she'd said about him needing a reality. But, without Marin ... what was reality, anyway? His feelings were real. They hurt too much to be anything but. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't that all he - all they - needed?   
  
He took her in his arms. "I'm in love with you."  
  
Stay close to me  
  
You'll forget the city and the troubles of daytime easily  
  
This is the way life should be.  
  
You are the one  
  
How could I imagine any joy in my heart if you are gone?  
  
Let this illusion linger on.  
  
  
  
He made her cry. He'd said what he felt and she wept. She turned to him and buried her face against his chest, her tears wetting his tunic. He could feel it; he wanted to feel the moisture. He prayed for it to be real. Her lips found his and he tasted salt, from tears and from sea air.   
  
Please, just let it stay like this. Please.  
  
Link sat on the remnants of his ship, staring blankly at the clouds floating overhead. He'd never felt more alone in his life. He loved her, he'd honoured her request, believing that it was all wrong, that she was real and she'd be with him forever. It hurt so badly. Just as the Windfish had said, she was but a memory and nothing more. He wanted to stop existing, close his eyes and have his own dream where he and Marin were together. Just close his eyes ...  
  
What could compare?  
  
Dreaming of a paradise,   
  
We let our emotions take us there  
  
Her song. Her voice. Singing to him while he slept. He could hear it, the Ballad of the Windfish.   
  
You're marvelous  
  
Every time I put my arms around you  
  
It feels more glorious  
  
  
  
"Hey! Are you all right?" Her voice. Speaking, not singing. He felt himself begin to wake up.  
  
Let this illusion save us.  
  
  
  
"Where ...?" He struggled to hang onto his dream as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"You're in Hyrule. Please, wake up!"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, temporarily blinded by the sunlight. He could hear waves, feel the sand beneath him, and he saw a silhouette outlined by golden sunlight. Colour came back to him. Red hair, wide blue eyes.  
  
Marin?  
  
"Are you all right? My name's Malon - what's yours?"  
  
Stay close to me  
  
You'll forget the city and the troubles of daytime easily  
  
This is the way life should be  
  
You are the one  
  
How could I imagine any joy in my heart if you are gone?  
  
Let this illusion linger on.  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's it! How sappy was that? I like this ending better. I hope you do, too! R&R, please! 


End file.
